PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CH 1
by Fluttershy562
Summary: Please read! this is my 1 story so please go easy on the comments and ima make more chapters so keep reading! Well thnxs for reading bye! .
1. Chapter 1

**PPG X RRB CHAPTER 1- RRB**

**This is my first story so go easy on me! And yeah, I worked hard on this so don't be mean xP! I hope you like this it's only the first chapter! And please comment! 33 Brick: Can we start now? Me: Okay, okay, sheesh! Blossom:…**

**Chapter 1: RRB**

**It has been 10 years since the PPG'S defeated the RRB's. Now in high school, the PPG's don't know what's coming..**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

RIIIIING! RIIIING! 'What the hell?' I opened my eyes and sat up. 'Oh, I'm back in my bedroom again.' I looked over to where Bubbles was at. 'She's so cute', I thought. I looked at Buttercup and my eyes widened. 'Damn, she looks tough even in her sleep'. I then looked at my alarm clock, which was still ringing, and slammed my hand on the snooze button. 'OH SHIT! IT'S 8:55! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!' "WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled. "What the.." said Buttercup. "Huh?" Bubbles opened her eyes. "I SAID we're gonna be late! Look!" I pointed at the clock. Buttercup's eyes widened. "SHIT! C'MON, LET'S HURRY AND GO!" Buttercup had to pull Bubbles out of our bed just so she could get up and not stay sleepy. When we finished changing and brushing out teeth, hair, makeup, etc., it was 9:23. "Oh, no! Come on, Blossom! Let's go!" yelled Bubbles, standing at the doorway ready to go, along with Buttercup tapping her foot impatiently. "Okay, okay! I'm ready, now go!" We flew to our school, City of Clipsville High, and landed in front of the school gates. "Damn, the gates are already closed!" whined Buttercup. "Um, we could just fly over them, you know.." Bubbles said. Buttercup glared at her, but did what Bubbles suggested. After we flew over the gates, we said goodbye to eachother and walked to our classes. Buttercup had P.E., Bubbles had history, and I had science (No!). I quickly walked to my classroom. When I entered, everybody, as ALWAYS, gasped as if I were some super model. Over the years, I've gotten more smarter, yeah, but I've gotten a little boy crazy, too. Bubbles is completely clueless that a lot of boys like her, Buttercup just doesn't care, and I have boys chasing me too (Not literally), but I'm looking for that right guy. "Hello, Blossom. Please take a seat." Said the teacher. I nodded and sat down at my desk, which was in the middle row (Great.) Everybody turned to me. Oh, did I forget to mention that everyone considered Buttercup, Bubbles, and I the most popular girls in school? Yeah, well I'm not bragging, because being popular just means more perverts and stalkers. "Students, we have a new student in our class today. Please introduce yourself, our new fellow student." The teacher said. 'What the hell? Another one?' I thought. When the student came in, I nearly fell out of my chair. "That boy..is SO familiar.."I whispered. "Well he is a hottie, alright. Where'd you see him?" asked a annoying stalker, Brendan. "None of your business" I snapped. "Whatever." He shrugged. "Yo, the name's Brick." The "new" student said. "You can pick any seat you want..uh, Brick." Brick rolled his eyes and walked all over the classroom, looking for a seat. Come here, Bricky! Some girls would say. And the boys just said, Yo, dude! Wanna hang here? Everybody was excited about our "new student" but me. I simply put my head down so he wouldn't see me. A few minutes later, I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. "Hey! WATCH IT!" I yelled. When I turned, Brick was sitting next to me, looking at me as if he's trying to remember something. "What are you staring at?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "Uh, nothing. Chill out. Geez." He turned forward and stayed like that. 'I swear I've seen him before..but where?'. After glancing at him for like the hundrenth time, the bell rang. 'FINALLY' I thought. I quickly got out of my seat and walked out of the classroom to my next class.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

_RIIING! RIIING!_ '-sigh- Time for P.E.' I thought lazily. As I walked into the gym and into the girl's locker rooms, everybody (The girls) glanced at me with a jealous look. "Can you, um, stop staring at me?" I asked politely. They shrugged and started to change. I got to my locker and opened it, changing into my P.E. uniform. Over the years, all of my sisters and I have developed a lot from our bodies. I don't mean to brag, but like I seriously get nervous when I wear skirts because of my legs..they're not nasty or anything, they just attract boys. I get nervous around them. After everyone sat in a circle on the gym floor, our coach, Mr. Pop, started to announce something. And there was a mysterious boy behind him, he was kinda cute. "Er-em! Today we have a new classmate joining you! Introduce yourself, boy!" The boy behind him walked in front calmly as if he knows everyone here and said," Yo, I'm Boomer. Nice to meet you, I guess." He shrugged and sat down across from me. Every girl kept staring at him dreamily, except me. He turned around and saw me. "Wassup?" he said. 'I know him from somewhere..but where?' "Oh, hi." I said. "You look like you don't like this class that much, do you?" I shrugged."Well it's hard not to like P.E. when you run the mile twice." Boomer laughed. "Well, see ya' around, babe." He turned and looked forward. 'What the..?' I was shocked. Not only has any boy have the nerve to flirt with me (Mostly because Buttercup would get angry and tell them to back off), and because he was the first boy to flirt with me. "Um, y-yeah, see you around." I said. We started running two laps. I was usually the slowest, since I didn't like to run, when Boomer slowed down and waited for me. "So, what's your name?" he asked me. "U-um, I'm B-bubbles." He suddenly stopped, and I had to, too. His face looked as if he was trying to remember who I was, but then he shrugged it off. We talked about how we hated this and how we loved that, and surprisingly, we had many things in common. _RIIING! RIIING!_ "Well, it looks like it's time to go. See you." He winked at me and walked into the boys locker rooms. I did the same and changed fast. 'So far, my day is not as planned.' I thought. He pretty cute, though. But I have this bad feeling about him. As if he did something wrong in the past..or something like that. I just shrugged it off and kept walking to my next class. 'Whatever, I'll just ask Blossom.' I thought. I walked quickly to my next class.

**Buttrcup's P.O.V.**

"Aww, man! I wanted to finish off that dude in dodgeball in P.E.!" I yelled next to my friend, Ramond. "Haha, to bad. You can finish that dude tomorrow." He said reassuringly. "Hey, I heard that these three new students came to school today. Have you seen them?" He asked. I shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. They're probably some freakin' perverts or something." Raymond laughed. "That's the Buttercup I know." We hugged eachother and left to our classes (I forgot to mention that Raymond is BC'S bf c;)

'Man, I have science class next.' I groaned. 'How the hell does Blossom get an A on this shitty subject?' I sat in my seat and glared at the boy next to me. "You better nor do any silly mistakes, Gabriel. Or else you're DEAD." He gave me a crooked smile (UGH) and turned to the teacher. I punched him and he said," Nice landing, BC." "DON'T CALL ME BC!" I yelled. He's freaking ANNOYING! "Chill out, sheesh." Someone said in the class. "Who said that?!" I said pissed off. "You're mom. Haha, just kidding. But you need to calm your ass down." I turned and my jaw almost dropped at his HOTNNESSS!(Btw, all the RBB look like the teen RRB in the PPG show and the PPG look like the teen PPGS in PPG show ;p) "Shut..up." growled. Suddenly, I stepped forward and punched that freaking annoying dude right in the face. (The PPG still have their super powers, so do the RRB) He got up and angrily aimed a punch at me but he missed, barely. "What the hell did you do that for?!" "WHY DO YOU THINK I DID IT?! YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING!" I yelled back.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So what do you think? What happens to BC and Butch? Will Blossom and Bubbles find out who they're "classmate" is? Read the next chapter and find out! ^.^/

Brick: That was lame.

Me: -ANGRY- WELL I DON'T SEE YOU MAKING AN EFFORT AT IT!

Brick: -Steps back- Uh..never mind.

Blossom: -Whispers in my ear- In the next chapter can you put a love scene of Brick and me? –Blossoms smirks at Brick- -Brick winks at her-

Me: -Sighs- Well, please comment and keep reading the story! And btw sorry if there wasn't a lot of Bubbles P.O.V. I'll write more promise! See you in the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CH. 2 **

**Hey everyone! :p So yeah thanks for the reviews I've received them in my email xDD! Thanks and well the result of your actions is this second chapter! 33 Well I've gotten reviews that I should make more Bubbles and BC P.O.V. yeah I made for them and sorry it's because I'm a BlossomxBrick fan! Lol xDD well I hope you like and remember to give me reviews! My goal is that if you give me at least ten reviews I'll make the third chapter! Enjoy! **

**Brick: You talk a lot.**

**Me: You complain a lot.**

**Blossom: o_o uh..can we start? –brick and me arguing in the back-**

**Me: Fine.**

**Brick: -sticks out tounge at me-**

**PPG X RRB CLOVE STORY CHAPTER 2- Love is in the air**

Buttercups P.O.V.

'That stupid little whore' I thought. Thanks to his stupid actions, we ended up in the principal's office. He was sitting in a chair across from where I was sitting. "What's your name, anyway?" I asked him rudely. He seemed be in thought because he looked surprised. "My name is Butch. What's your name?" He replied back. I got angry that he acts like nothing happened just a few minutes ago. "Don't get to familiar with me, Butchy boy." I said in an annoyed tone. He rolled his eyes and said,"Whatever." I smiled in a mischeivious way. "You know, our fight hasn't ended." His eyes widened but he collected himself and said, "That's right. And I guess you want to fight me after school?" I smiled knowingly and said,"Sure, but you know I'll kick your ass. Now don't talk to me anymore. I'm already tired from waking up early." I looked somewhere else so I didn't have to look at his ugly face. 'Well, he's not THAT ugly..he's kinda hot..' WOAH WOAH WOAH!Where am I going with this? I do NOT fall for stupid guys. 'Besides,' I thought,' I got Raymond, and he's hotter than that stupid Butch guy. 'WAIT'. 'Ive heard that name before! But where? I could almost SWEAR I know him… Just then a voice in the speakers announced,"This is the principal speaking! Buttercup and Butch, please come to my office." Butch and I stood up and walked into the principal's office. "Good day, kids. Please take a seat." 'Kids? What the hell?' "Er em! I'm not a KID.", I said toughly. The principal ignored me and asked us a few questions. "So, Butch, what did Buttercup do to you that made her hit you?" Butch just shrugged and said, "She got angry at this bisexual dude and I told her to chill. That's it. She hit me and there." The principal was shocked. "So, uh, Buttercup, what do you have to say about this?" I became instantly angry that they were both right and said," None of your business. What do you care, anyway? I'd rather tell a donkey about what happened than to YOU." Now it was the principal's turn to be angry. "EXCUSE ME, but that's not how you treat a adult, young lady. Butch, you may go. Buttercup and I will have a little talk about respect." Butch smirked at me, "See you after school."I blushed. 'Why does my big mouth always win?

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

'This class is really boring', I thought. "Hey, Bubbles, wait up!" I turned around and saw that Boomer was catching up to me. "Oh, hey." I smiled at him. "Yo. You know, I've heard your name from somewhere before.", he said. "That's funny, because I've heard your name before, too.", I said. He gave me a weird smile. "Huh, well see you later."Before he left, I noticed that his cheeks were a little…pink. I smiled to myself. 'So he knows about my name too, huh? I wonder if it was better if I didn't tell him about I've heard his name before, too. C'mon, let me remember!' I took a seat in my classroom and tried to ignore the stares from the students. "Please stop staring."I said finally. They all obeyed (LOL xP) and looked forward. 'Now where was I?' I thought. 'Oh yeah, Boomer. Boomer…Boomer..!' I fell out of my chair. "Woah! Are you okay?!" A pair of strong but gentle arms helped me up. I blushed slightly, but then became angry when I saw who that person was. 'Boomer'. I narrowed my eyes and said slowly and as coldly as I could,"Boomer." His eyes widened and he said,"Yeah, uh, that's me. What's wrong?" 'Man, I thought. I'm not as good as being tough as BC. "What do you think is wrong? You're BOOMER! From the Rowdyruff Boys!" Everyone gasped, while Boomer's face became pale. "S-so, i-if you know w-who I a-am, then you must be…"His voice trailed off, and he suddenly grabbed my arm (which was painfully killing me D:) and took me out of the classroom into the hallway. The teacher was yelling at us to come back in, but Boomer ignored him and he suddenly pushed me against the wall. "Bubbles, long time no see. Looking good."he said in a cold tone. Being sensitive, I was already feeling tears in my eyes. "Why can't you guys just turn good..and we could be friends and stop fighting.."I whispered. His eyes widened, and he seemed surprised by what I said. "B-because.."He blushed a light pink. I blushed. Boomer then stopped pushing me against the wall. "I'm sorry. My bro's and I..uh..we're kind of not, uh..doing anything bad anymore. I was just thinking you girls were our enemies but that's the past now."He smiled down at me. I blushed, and he did too. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he kissed me. On the lips. He stopped and said, "I think Brick and..Butch like um..I gotta go. Bye!" He left. Just like that. I sighed. 'Boomer is..cute. I remember when we were five, and I..admitted to BC and Blossom that I had a SLIGHT crush on him. But just a LITTLE crush. I smiled. Boomer has changed a lot from his personality. I sighed. _RIIIING! RIIIING!_ It's time for lunch! I ran towards my classroom, I ignored all the stares and the questioning look from my teacher, grabbed my stuff, and walked quickly to the cafeteria.'Blossom ans Buttercup don't know what's coming', I thought.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_RIIIIIING! RIIIIING!_ 'Finally!' I thought. 'Brick is in ALL of my classes, and he sits next to me!' Ugh'I thought. "Blossom! Wait for me!" Bubbles was not far behind me. After she catched up to me, she said,"Blossom. I have something VERY important that can maybe kill us!" My eyes widened,"What?C'mon, follor me, we can talk on the roof." We flew to the roof and didn't bother to wait for BC. She was in the office, anyway. "So what is it, Bubbles?"I asked. "Blossom. The..t-the Rowdryr-ruff boys are b-back!" she said. My eyes widened. "WHAT?! So you mean that..Brick is back?!" I blushed. "Um, Blossom, you're blushing.. And why do you blush whenever you say Brick's name?"Bubbles asked innocently. 'Oh, Bubbles, you're really stupid, but it's cute (xDD Go Bubbles!)I thought.' "Um, it's nothing. So that means that..Brick-blushes-,Boomer-Bubbles blushes madly- and Butch is back?!" "SAY WHAT?!" Shit. BC is here. "The Rowdyruff boys are BACK?! SO THAT'S WHERE I'VE HEARD BUTCH'S NAME! THAT FUCKING BITCH, LET'S GO KICK THEIR ASSES!" BC said. "Shh, BC, be QUIET!"I yelled. She instantly became quiet. "If we let you yell off like that, everyone will know that the RRB'S are back. They'll freak out and stuff."I said. "Um..about that..", Bubbles said,"You see, when I discovered who Boomer was, we were in class..and I sort of yelled out where he was from and all that..everyone um…heard me?"Bubbles said nervously. "WHAT?! Now everyone knows!" Buttercup exclaimed. I pulled my knees up to my face and said,"Those kids who heard will spread the news, and we'll have to fight them..and um, I don't want to." Buttercup became angry at hearing me say that and said,"Well I want to kick the living hell out of Butch!"she said, fire in her eyes. "So you found out". We all turned around saw that the RRB'S were there! We all stood up, ready to fight, when Brick said,"Listen. We didn't know who you were, either. You girls changed..alot." Brick looked at me up and down. "Well well well, look at the dumb RRB'S! Do you seriously think you've fooled us?! Well you got it wrong!"BC said. The RRB'S just shrugged and Boomer said,"We're not here to fight. We just wanted to say that we're sorry." "I forgive you!"Bubbles blurted out. "WHAT?! They could be pulling a trick on us!"Buttercup and I said. "Well we're not. And if you don't believe us, fine. We're here to uh..get a better life."Butch said. "Buttercup, calm down, they're probably right."I said. Brick smirked at me and said,"Blossom, you don't look that bad. Every girl in this school is ugly except you." This caught me completely by surprise, and I blushed. "Um, can we eat now?"Bubbles asked, already munching on her sandwich. "Fine, we forgive you. But don't think we'll trust you completely. We'll be alert, and we'll keep our guards up. So you better not trigger any moves on us."I said. Boomer joined Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup argued but blushed (LOL XD), and Brick and I talked about stuff. "So, do you like this school? It seems pretty lame to me."Brick said. "Well, I don't see you making an effort in class." Brick sticked his tounge out at me. I rolled my eyes and blushed a light red. "Aww, is Blossom blushing?"He said teasingly. Just so I can get back at him, I grabbed his hat (or cap ;p) , took off my bow, and switched them. Brick weared my bow (LOL XD)and I weared his hat. He blushed and then became mad. "Hey! Give me my hat!"He took off my bow, took off my the cap, and he switched them back. "You know, you don't look to bad with a bow.", I giggled. His eyes widened and blushed.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"I've noticed boys staring at you as if you were some hot model or something.", Boomer said, laughing. "What?No, I never really noticed that."I said back. "So..uh, do you have a boyfriend?", he asked, blushing. My eyes widened, and I blushed. "Um..haha, uh, no."I said, ashamed. Boomer seemed to brighten up and he said,"Oh, I figured you did, since lots of guys stare at you like a bunch of peverts."He said, still blushing. "Boomer, why are you blushing?"I asked innocently. His eyes widened and he said,"N-nothing. And I'm not blushing. At P. ran a lot today, remember? I'm still sweaty after the run." I smiled and said,"Oh." We were talking about our favorite foods when we heard a loud crash. "What the..?"Boomer and I said together. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING I'M PRETTY, YOU PERVERT!"BC said, yelling at Butch. Butch was smiling, even though he got hurt because Buttercup kicked him in the..uh..(nuts o_o). "Aww, Buttercup you look hot when you're mad."Butch said. BC blushed and became more angry. "And she's blushing!"Butch said, smiling. BC was chasing him, and he was running around laughing. Boomer and I just shook our heads and glanced over to Brick and Blossom. 'What the hell? Blossom is blushing!' I thought and I smiled. Brick kept glancing at Blossom, teasing her and also blushing. Boomer and I smiled, glanced a look at eachother, and blushed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey, again, guys(girls)! So this is the end of the second chapter, but it isn't the end of the story! Keep waiting for the third chapter! And send me a lot of reviews, because I'm making the next chapter more romantic xD! So this is my first story, too, so don't be hard on me, either! Comment and keep reading! **

**Butch: What the hell!? Elizabeth (That's my name ;p -_-), you just made me let myself get hit by BC! –pissed off-**

**Me:Oh, Butch, shut up. Would you like to get hit by me? :D –gives innocent look-**

**Butch: I'm alright.**

**BC: HAHA!YOU'RE A PUSSY, BUTCH! ;D**

**Butch: And you blush when I say youre pretty.**

**BC: -blushes- SIKE!**

**Brick and Blossom: O_O**

**Boomer and Bubbles: -SHAKING MA HEAD-**

**Me: See you in the next chapter, people! XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**PPG X RRB LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 3- Hangout**

**Sorry that I hadn't updated in a few days, guys! My computer was having some problems so I couldn't use it in some days! Well, here's what you have all been waiting for..chapter 3! I took some advice that your reviews had suggested, and thanks! X3 Well I hope you enjoy, and sorry for any errors!**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

In the school hallway.

"I don't know how you girls can STAND this crap!" Brick yelled. It was lunch, and we were heading for the cafeteria. Bubbles giggled. "Boomer never complains. You DO."

Brick rolled his eyes but didn't say nothing. After all, Bubbles was right. It was hard to believe what had happened in only a week. The mayor and everyone accepted the rowdyruff's! Even they're life is normal now, they chosed to hang with us. We had even begun to trust them..but only a LITTLE BIT. So don't get any ideas. "Have you finished that science project that Mrs. Wesker assigned to us?"I asked. Brick shrugged. "I didn't even know we HAD a science project. Besides, I fall asleep the second she speaks, mostly 'cuz she talks A LOT."

I giggled. As we entered the cafeteria, a group of girls were walking past us. One of them shoved me and I fell to the ground. "Hey!"I yelled. "The hell is your problem?"

She turned around to face me and said,"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I narrowed my eyes at her. Suddenly a hand appeared to offer help. It was Bricks."Need help?"he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but gave in anyway. "Thanks."I muttered.

When I got up, I turned to the girl and asked her,"What's your name, anyway?" She seemed surprised by the question, but then collected herself and said,"Princess. And I just wanted to say that I don't like you." She flipped one of her puffy pigtails and walked away. I was furious. Not only was I humiliated, but I also had a weirdo hater behind my back. As we ate, Brick kept giving me worried glances, but I ignored him. Once we finished with our lunches, we walked out for some fresh air when that stupid whore Princess came again. But she didn't come for me. In fact, I think she was looking for Brick. She flashed him a flirtacious smile. "Hey, Bricky. I'm Princess."

Brick was obviously annoyed and said,"Yeah. Cool."

A determined Princess kept trying to win him over, but with no such luck. Finally, after two minutes of trying, she said,"So, is this your girlfriend or what?"She said looking at me angrily,"Because I wanted to ask you if you could meet me this night at the back of Joe's (A restaurant)."

I was clearly shocked that Princess would ACTUALLY consider us as BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. "U-um..we're n-"To bad I never finished my sentence, because Brick put his arm around me and said,"Yeah, we are. Got a problem?"He asked, keeping his strong arm around me.

Princess's mouth dropped into an O, and she smirked, leaning into my ear. "Well I'll make sure you aren't."she whispered sneakily. I just stood there in shock. Firstly, because I wasn't Brick's girl, and secondly, because Princess actually fell over it and threatened me. After Princess walked away, I glanced up and Brick in shock. "W-what the h-hell, Brick? FIRST of all, I'm NOT your girlfriend, and se—"I never finished my sentence. "Relax, pink, I only said that so I wouldn't have to see that nasty whore."Brick said softly, removing his arm from my shoulder.

The whole day, my mind kept thinking to what Princess said, and to what Brick did. At the walk home with my sisters, I heard familiar voices. "Hey! Wait up!"They said. We all turned and saw the rowdyruff's heading our way. Oh. Joy.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"Hi, Boomer!" I said cheerfully. "Hey, Bubbles. My bro's and I saw you on the way to our—uh..home..and we thought we should say hi to you and your sisters."he said, sadly. 'Oh…I get what he means by "home".'

"What happened between you and…HIM?"I asked, curiously. "I-I don't mean to be nosy..I just thought that since you guys turned good you would—"It's okay. We had some issues with HIM, but we're okay. HIM gave up crime fighting..and I guess Mojo got to old to fight."he said, laughing a little. I relaxed. "You know, my sisters and I never thought that you guys would turn good..I mean, since you guys were so..uh..noisy and badass and stuff."I said, looking at the ground happily. Boomer just laughed. "We were kinda mean and stuff. Who cares now? It's all over."

We finally arrived to our house, and we all said good-bye to eachother. "Bye, Boomer."I said, blushing. He was about to say bye when I leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood there, in shock, and then smiled. "Bye, Bubbles."and then walked away with his brothers to wherever they lived.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Later."I said to Butch. He waved good-bye and walked away with his bro's. Once we enetered the house, I slammed into the couch. "Finally! I was freaking tired of all that BS from school! Especially from BUTCH! UGH, I HATE that name!"

Blossom stared at me as if I were insane. "What?"I said. Blossom smiled and just shook her head. "Anger only leads to the truth."she said. "Ooooh, what does that mean, Bloss?"Bubbles asked curiously. "You'll find out when the time comes."

'Gaaaaaah. I'm sick of all these mushy quotes! I mean, c'mon! No one cares about all that shitty stuff! Woah, cool it, Buttercup. You're not a sick loser who lets some stupid quotes or poems or whatever the shits are called get in your way.' Suddenly, there was a phone call from the living room. (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the Professor is hardly in the house anymore since he goes to a lot of science meetings :O) "OOOOOHHHH! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!"Bubbles said, running to get the phone. I groaned. Everyone can be such a pain in my ass, I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"This is Bubbles speaking from Mr. Utonium's house, how man I help you?"I said sweetly to the caller. "Hey, Bubbles! It's me, Mitch!"

'Oh'. "Hi, Mitch! Ready for our date? I'm ready!"I said excidetly. "I'm ready, yeah. Meet me at the back of Joe's. Got it?" "Got it!" I hunged up.

'I wasn't really ready.' I quickly took a shower and dressed in a baby blue shirt with a light pink heart in the middle, dark blue skinny jeans, and white converse sneakers with a dark blue cardigan and my lucky charm bracelet. My hair was tied up in my usual long pigtails. As I made my way to the door, I yelled out," Blossy, BC! I'm going on a date with Mitch! See you!"

At the back of Joe's restaurant.

"Mitch? Mitch, where are you?"I called out. It was cold here, and I didn't like it one bit. "Hey. Over here."

I nearly jumped at his voice, but I walked over to him anyway. He was leaning against a dumpster, waiting for me. "This isn't a place where you should take a girl on a date.."I said with a angry but sweet look on my face. "Hehehe, well I don't really like crowded places, ya' know?"

We talked for what seemed like an hour when I said, "Mitch, it's getting dark. I have to go." I was about to fly off when he grabbed my arm. "Wait, don't go. I got something for you."

He pulled out a little chocolate kiss candy from his pocket and handed it to me. To be honest, I expected more than a little chocolate candy. 'Boy, is he cheap'I thought."Um, thanks. I'll eat it later."

"You should taste it right now. I'v tasted one of those before, and they're like, REALLY good. Trust me."

I hesitated but ate it anyway. "Wow! You're right! This candy DOES taste goo—Oww! My stomache..hurts..Mitch, help me please.." I kneeled over and fell on the ground. Mitch suddenly put on a different face. He looked..scary. "Hehehe, glad you liked it, Blue. Now be prepared to have a little fun. Only me. And. You." He started towards me, and I tried to attack him, but for some reason my powers weren't working. I watched in horror as he started to unzip his pants..(O_O)

Somehow, I managed to get up, and I hit Mitch with my elbow straight in his stomache. He kneeled down on his knees in pain as I hit him again straight in the..webitos :) (Translation: Eggs). I got up and started to run..or walk fast, since I was hurt. I quickly got out my phone and dialed my sister's number. 'ANSWER, ANSWER!'I thought madly. Finally, someone answered the phone. It was Blossom. "Hello?"she asked. "Blossom! Help me! I'm here..um in the back of –mrphhhdferr!" Great. Mitch caught up to me and was covering my mouth. "Hello?! Hello?! Bubbles?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"I heard Blossom scream on the phone. I managed to yank myself free for a few seconds and yelled out into the phone,"Joe's! JOES! BLOSSOM! BC! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mitch grabbed my phone and broke it with a snap. "Thought you could call your sisters, eh? Well it aien't gonna be like that now. I got an idea in my right mind to fuck you're one of a hot ass and kill ya. No one will know."he said coldly. He was just finished taking off my shirt(Don't worry, she wears a bra..lol ) when Mitch suddenly screamed. I heard an angry voice yelling at Mitch..or at least at someone. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU DIRTY BASTARD! NO ONE FUCKING TOUCHES HER!" the unknown voice yelled. Suddenly, it hit me. It was Boomer's voice.

**Well, there's your chapter 3 story! x33 I know, you want to read the next chapter? Well, I'm workin' on it! :DD So don't worry! Later, gators! :)**

**Boomer: So, um, what do I do next?**

**Bubbles: Shh! You're not supposed to tell, Elizabeth!**

**Me: I think it's obviously predictable -_-**

**Brick: :x My lips are sealed.**

**Blossom: -Brick covering her mouth with his hand- Mpprrhfdhsssssaaadd! *Gasp* Boomer is going to sa-!Mpfsfdsf!**

**Everyone: O_O...*silence***

**Brick: *sweat drops***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! So sorry I hadn't updated in a while! I was grounded for a few weeks. Haha, I'm a badass alright! Anyway, I've also received a review from dreamer00 (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) that why are my chapters separated. I'm new to fanfiction, so I don't have that much experience, so I apologize! I've gotten everything fixed and cleared up now, so enjoy! You guys probably don't read this so let's get on with the story..**

**PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter 4-Truth or Lie?**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'I've got to tell Buttercup. I've got to tell Buttercup' Is all I thought as I searched for my sister. Finally, when I arrived at the park, I saw her. I quickly flew towards her. She was in a soccer game with some friend of hers. "Buttercup! Quick, come here!" I yelled to her, panic in my voice.

She paused the game and walked towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

When she asked that, I nearly broke down into tears right on the spot. "B-bubbles..she's i-in trouble! We've got to find her! She called me a few minutes ago saying she was in trouble..She was on a date with that stupid Mitch guy! Before she hung up, she said she was somewhere behind Joe's…do you know where that is?" I asked quickly.

When I finished, I saw anger and panic in her eyes. She quickly flew over to her friend and told him she had to go somewhere important, then she said, "We've GOT to find her. And I think I know where she is. Follow me."

**At Joe's the restaurant**

'This place is so..creepy. How in the world will Bubbles be in this place?' I thought, shaking my head. We were in the entrance of in the back of Joe's restaurant, and I didn't like how it looked. At all. "So how does this involve Bubbles?!" I asked desperately.

"Hey! Be quiet. I think I hear something." Buttercup motioned for me to be quiet and listen.

I heard some faded yelling a distance away. My eyes grew wide when I heard what the voice said.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

'That voice..sounds so familiar..' I thought. Trying to remember who's voice it was.

"Oh. My. God." Buttercup whispered. "It's..IT'S BOOMER! WHAT THE HELL?!"

She flew quickly to Boomer's side, and I can already see her yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! Oh wait, let me GUESS! You're an accomplice of this dirty rat face!"

I searched for Bubbles, and in hopes she'll be okay, I found her laying on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Bubbles!" I yelled as I flew to her side. Over the years, I've learned on how to use my Chemical X to heal others, and that's what I was doing to Bubbles. After a few minutes, I felt tired, but it was worth it. Bubbles had enough energy to talk for a few seconds before she blacked out again.

"B-bubbles? What happened?" I said.

"No…it..wasn't B-boomer…Mitch.." she became unconscious.

Just when Buttercup was about to get in a fight with Boomer, I stopped her. "WAIT! BC, it wasn't Boomer! It was Mitch! I healed Bubbles a little for her to tell me, but she..blacked out again..".

BC immediately stopped and turned to face Mitch. "Huh, so you thought you could get away with this, Mitch? Hehe. Very funny. NOT." She became quiet for a few minutes, as if she wasn't gonna hit him. But I knew better.

After she was ready, she exploded. "SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET YOUR DIRTY ASS ON MY SISTER, HUH?! WELL YOU'RE WRONG, MITCH, OR SHOULD I SAY BITCH! YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE MAN WHORE BECAUSE NIQQA TOMORROW YOU AIENT GONNA SEE THE LIGHT! STUPID CUNT!"

(I apologize for the ghetto shit talking. I usually make my characters talk like that in my stories when they're mad because I'm ghetto as well, haha. Back to the story now.)

Blossom rolled her eyes as she montioned for Boomer to step back, and as she grabbed Bubbles, pulling her out of the way. 'Mitch, you're dead now' she thought, as BC charged towards Mitch.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"STUPID CUNT!" I yelled as I charged torwards him. Before I knocked him out in a K.O. hit (Wooh!), I saw in his eyes what was hidden there. Secrets, dirty, dark secrets. Frozen in fear, he just stood there, waiting for me to kill him. And so I did, aien't no one gonna get mercy, boo boo's. Not after what he did to Bubbles.

_Five minutes later_

"I'm satisified, let's go." I said after I kicked Mitch's little dirty ass. I flew away towards our house. Boomer, who was holding Bubbles bridal style, and Blossom followed me. When we arrived, I opened the door and stormed in. I was mad, and I lied when I said I was satisfied of beating up Mitch. 'He deserved a whole lot more than shit talking and ass kicking.' I thought.

"Um, Buttercup? Can you come over for a moment?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Whatever." I puffed as I walked over to Boomer and her. Bubbles was on the couch, healing slowly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about what happened when I was there." Boomer piped up.

I rolled my eyes, Boomer was kind of..stupid (lol xDD but he's adorable), even when he was five years old. "Yeah, well, what happened?" I asked roughly, making Boomer uncomfortable.

"Well, I was hanging around Joe's when I heard a scream. I was curious, so I went over to where I heard the scream from, and I saw Bubbles and..what was that guy's name? Mitch? Well..he was gonna…um, rape her?" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hold on. So you're saying you were hanging around Joe's? What the hell? So you were basically spying on Bubbs?" I said, my voice rising in anger. 'He's so dumb! But I never thought he'd be a stalker!' I thought. Boomer's face turned in anger.

"Hey! Just because I'm around Joe's at the same time Bubbles had a date with that perv doesn't mean I was stalking her!" He said, angrily. Blossom's eyes widened when she realized where this argument would lead to. Surprisingly, though, I didn't hit him, or yell at him. I just..didn't feel like it. And let me tell you, he was damn lucky I didn't.

"Fine. So you're not a stalker. At least not to Bubbles, anyway." I said, exaggerating a 'bit. This caught both Blossom and Boomer by surprise as I walked away to my bedroom, slamming the door.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'I can't believe..wow.' Is all I could think of at the moment. "Uh..s-sorry Boomer..for the disturbance..have a nice day."I said awkwardly as I pushed him out the door, then closing the door. 'I never thought BC could actually control her anger..' But then again, Buttercup is full of surprises. I walked over to Bubbles. She seemed pretty weak, but she would heal soon. What's strange though is that how did Bubbles become the "damsel in distress" when she has her super powers to kick ass? (lol xDD). "I've got to research this..no wait. I could ask Bubbles what happened when she wakes up." I whispered quietly to myself. For now, the only important thing is for Bubbles to get better. As for Buttercup, I didn't have to worry about her. She'll get over it. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower. 'I need it.' I thought as I stepped in the warm water.

**Well, and that's the end of the chapter, but not the story! Also, sorry if the chapter was kind of short, I didn't really have enough time today to make a long chapter like I always do. Anyway, stay tuned in for the next chapter! :D What happens next? Find out in the next chapter! xDD And don't worry, I'll be sendin' in those fresh chapters! Also, for chapter five, do ya' guys mind offering any fresh ideas? Thanks! Well, see ya' in da next chapter, homies!**


End file.
